My Guitar Hero
by InuyashanKagomegirl
Summary: The heartbreakers Inu,Kouga,and Miroku are the town stars and is going to a national competition called "Guitar Hero" so they can get a record deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Guitar Hero **

**Author's Notes: **

Hey guyz!!! Oh my god, I haven't written in quite awhile. I haven't had a real inspiration for some time and have been rereading my faveorite fanfictions (flawless, soak up the sun, grave of the fireflies, ect) and I finally found unspiration by just listening to my iPod. So, **this song is dedicated to Sublime! **Enjoy!!!!

**BTW: I am now making a sequel to the gross disgusting yet funny story a made called THE GERBIL SONG. As gross as it was, u seemed to wanted a sequel. To those who hated it, im sorry and don't read the second although I don't think it will be as gross as the other one. **

**So, shall we start the actual story? Sorry if the songs I list on here are wrong I tried to remember them at my best guess!!**

_So we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_Living in big houses and driving 15 cars_

_The girls come easy_

_And the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll all hang out at the coolest bars_

_Sitting and eating with the movie stars_

_Every good girl is gonna wind up there_

_Every play boy bunny with his bleach blonde hair_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Nickleback, Rockstar _

Chapter 1

Band Practice/Planning the Battle of the Bands

Inuyasha hit the final cord on his guitar and threw it down and whooped. "Thank you New York!" He yelled, bending his knees and thrusting out his tongue like any real rockstar would do.

He was the lead singer and main guitarist in his band, The Heartbreakers.

Kouga, the bass and back up singer ran up to Inuyasha and noogied him. "We rock, Dog boy!" He screamed and jumped on top o the hanyou.

While the two idiots laughed and beat each other up playfully, the drummer, Miroku, sighed and remained seated behind his beloved drums.

"Retards" He murmured and put his face in his hand and sighed. He was the calm, sensitive and perverted one in the group. Well, he won't admit the last one I said but if you saw him at their high school, you would agree.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, standing up from the wrestling position he was in with Kouga. "I heard that!" He shouted, pointing to his dog ears.

He was the temperamental, playful, daring one in the group.

"Me too!" Kouga said, being a demon himself. Kouga was the bad ass one, the lost cause to the teachers and every ugly girl's bully and every pretty girl's lover. The two cracked there knuckles and inched towards Miroku, who started inching off his seat.

"Oh shit." Miroku whimpered………

"**MYOGA!!!!! HELP!!!" **

Their loyal, unprofessional band manager ran in the second he heard Miroku's cry for help. When he got there, Miroku had been pinned to the ground trying to get up. He was strong, but gainst the both of them, he had no chance. He was receiving a wet willy from Inuyasha who was grinning evily and being tickled to death by Kouga.

"Oh, dear lord." Myoga muttered and walked in. "You guys sure get hyped up whenever you practice." He said and sat on a nearby chair. Inuyasha and Kouga got off the poor Miroku and walked over to the manager.

"Hey Myouga, how's it going?" Kouga asked the 28 year old man as he rubbed his temples at the immature group. As immature as they were, he still loved the idiots.

"Hello Kouga, drank to much coffee today?" He asked, gesturing towards Miroku, who was now twitching still on the floor.

"You bet!" Kouga said, grinning.

"Aw, Miroku's fine!" Inuyasha said, playfully kicking is friend over so he layed on his stomach.

"I hate you." Miroku muttered, his voice stifled by the fact that his face was on the carpet. Kouga and Inuyasha laughed and helped him up.

"Okay you guys, time to get down to business." Myoga said, calming down the group and got situated in his seat.

"Dun, dun, duunnn." Kouga imitated a horror sound and the whole group laughed.

"Okay but seriously though, we got two more weeks until The Battle of the Bands. Do you guys know what song you're doing?" He asked, getting out his notepad and a pen.

"Yes." The group chorused.

"Okay what about your instruments?" He asked

"Yes."

"Stage arrangement?"

"Yea."

"Instrument solos?"

"Yea, Kouga and Miroku."

"Outfit?"

"Uh……..Hanes?"

"I GOT MY HANES ON NOW!!!" Miroku sang and pulled up his boxers so they were seen above his pants. The guys cracked up and punched each other while Miroku bowed.

"Guys, everyone has a certain colour the entire group wears." Myoga said. "Just try to think of your guys favorite color and try to look put together." He scribbled something down on his notepad and the guys nodded.

"Okay, so to win this you need the crowd motivated. Air kicks, solos, possible property destruction are musts. If we do this we can get…" Myoga said, waiting for their response.

"Laid!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? No!! We go to Michigan and compete in the finals and then…" Myoga replied.

"Oh, and then we get laid!!!" Kouga cheered and high fived Miroku.

"No you do not! We win and get….." Myoga said, hoping this time nothing in the next sentence out of there mouths will do with getting 'laid'.

"**LAID!!!!!!!!" The guys cheered.**

"Uh, why do I bother?" Myoga asked himself and left the garage.

End of chapter 1

**A/n: well, you like? Well just you wait, it's just beginning. In the next chapter you will be seeing the rest of the group. So stay tuned I will probably post another chapter in about a day called: Getting the tickets/sleepover please read!!!**

**Oh and,**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review. **


	2. First Encounters

Ok guys sorry this took so long! DX

First encounter

Chapter 2

As a nearby Blink 182 concert ended, three giggling girls emerged from the large building, talking franticially.

"Oh my lollipops!!" A tall brunette cried, sipping her coke.

"Dude, that was awsome!" Her friend, a petite raven haired girl high fived her.

"Yeah! He's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! COOKIES!" The other black haired girl cried.

"..." The brunette stared at her friend, Rin, a little horrified.

"...Erm...What the hell was that?" The small one said, raising an eye brow.

"I have no idea." Rin said with a little grin. "Seemed appropriate."

The tall one nodded. "True, true..." She said and nodded soulfully, making Rin crack up.

"Great! Now she is a philossiphiser (sp? lol) too, Kagome." She said and grinned at her small friend.

Kagome laughed in agreement. "Even though that guy is hott, I do not compare him to appliances." She replied.

Rin giggled and tucked a peice of black hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Well, atleast we got the tee shirt!" She giggled. "Pull it out, Sango!"

Sango whipped out the black tee shirt the lead singer _had_ been wearing out of her purse. He had thrown it to the crowd and the three girls had conquered many other screaming girls to win the prize.

"It's soooo sexy!" Rin shouted.

"Hell yeah it is!" Kagome said and punched the sky. "And it's ours, bitches!" She cheered.

"Yeah!!" Sango and Rin cried.

The trio of friends walked back to Sango's older brother's apartment they shared and stood at the door, waiting for Sango to open the door.

Sango fumbled with her purse searching for her keys.

"Doo doo doo dum dum.." Kagome hummed the theme to Jeporady teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up." Sango snapped and punched her playfully while Rin and Kagome giggled.

The girls never heard the footsteps and punches and chuckles a few feet away. They were all giggling as Rin and Kagome kept taunting Sango.

"Excuse me." A deep voice called out.

The girls froze and turned around to find three striking guys just about they're age standing there.

The one in the middle grinned, holding out a key ring containing two key chains, 5 keys, a little mirror and a chapstick.

"Damn, I must've dropped them when I pulled out the shirt. Thanks." Sango said and smiled gratefully at the three.

"You're the lead singer from The Heartbreakers, right?" Kagome asked him, eyes wide.

She had never seen the local rockstars in person, but she had heard they were extremely hot. Sure, they were undiscovered, but everyone knew they had a chance to make it to the top.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha," He looked down at her and grinned, making her blush.

He said then pointed to guy with a small black ponytail on his left. "That's Miroku," he told them as Miroku gave them a little wave.

"And here's Kouga." He finished as the boy on his right crossed his arms, his muscles buldging even more.

"Cool! Wait, you guys are competing in the Battle of the Bands, right? I heard you were the competitors from here." Sango said and took her keys.

"That's right. You guys going?" Miroku asked, studying the brunette.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Rin said, giving them a dazzling smile, mainly directed to Kouga.

"Great, we'll see you there." Inuyasha said and waved to them all.

As the girls turned to go inside a small whisper was heard.

"Man, that brunette has one fine ass." Miroku whistled.

Sango turned purple and turned around. "Who the hell said that?" She asked and walked dangerously over.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down hun." Kagome tried to comfort her friend and pull her back inside.

Just as they were about to shut the door a proud voice called out, "I did honey.". that proud voice was Miroku's.

Sango lunged for Miroku.

"Kick ASS!" Kouga and Inuyasha said and cheered the girl on.

"Oh god!" Kagome and Rin shouted and try to hold back Sango.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!!" A terrified Miroku screamed, fearing for his life.


End file.
